The Most Dangerous Alice
by Dark-Angel-Princess 01
Summary: It's Not Just Natsume who hates His Alice,Turns Out Ruka Has The Ultimate Alice At His Disposal But He Doesn't Remember Having It. Join Mikan And The Gang As the Help Ruka With His Memory And Also Protect Him From The School So They Can't Take His Life!
1. Chapter 1

THE MOST DANGEROUS ALICE!

It was another beautiful Saturday morning in the elementary branch in Alice academy said a certain blonde haired boy as he looked out of his window but then he also remembered what happened so long ago on this very day when his hidden power was unstoppable, he shivered and clutched the necklace around his neck that very necklace was the only thing that made sure his hidden power would not go out of control the only people who new about this were the teachers, another thing that scared him was at very assembly they had with all the principals was that the elementary principal would stare at him and smirk on this very day for the past 2 years, then there was a knock on the door and he snapped out of his thought's who's there he asked it me Ruka, Natsume come on were gonna be late he said I'll be there in a minute said Ruka in a hurry voice okay said his friend as he looked at his watch then the door slammed opened I'm done lets go he said in a hurry voice before his friend could speak he notice his friend with a necklace on with the academy symbol on it but he new it was only to be used to block your Alice from being used and wondered why the hell is he wearing it. Hello earth to Natsume you there said his best friend trying to make his friend snap out of it huh? Oh sorry lets go he said are you okay asked his now worried friend no...nothings wrong trying to convince his friend that everything was fine okay then let's head to school before were late said his friend as he started to run to the door out of the dormitory hey wait up said his friend as he tried to catch up with his friend on there way to class when they arrived at the class door they were saved there were only 5 minutes away from a lecture from Jinno-sensei they opened the door to the class room and all the girls started saying kya!! Its Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun!! There here! They ignored them like they always do and headed to there seat in the very back next to the window. When they sat down Natsume could not stop thinking about his friend wearing that necklace, could he have gotten in trouble, or was there something else in mind? Natsume…Natsume are you okay… you been spacing out mostly all day today asked his friend in even more worried voice, are u sick or something…NO!! I'm fine, I'm just thinking said his friend trying no to bring up the whole Alice necklace. After class Natsume and Ruka were walking down the hall alone when all of a sudden Mikan popped out of no where and startled both Ruka and Natsume ohayo! Natsume-kun/Ruka-pyon she shouted to her friends, ohayo…Sakura-san said them both then Mikan notice the necklace on Ruka and thought it was so pretty…Ruka-pyon your necklace is so pretty can I see it before Ruka could say no Mikan already took it off and was looking at it, then all a sudden Ruka grabbed his left shoulder in pain Mikan and Natsume were worried now why did he grab his shoulder in pain then out of now where Ruka ran away from his friend and ran to the teacher's dormitory he's friend's stood there for a moment in shock why did Ruka run off is something wrong Natsume lets go after him said Mikan yeah said Natsume as he and Mikan ran to find Ruka.

At the teacher's dormitory Ruka opened the door to Narumi-sensei's room Narumi-sensei!!! The Alice necklace he said before fainting on the spot Narumi sprung from his seat and ran to Ruka in fear that his necklace was off now the academy was in big big trouble. Miski-kun! Get Jinno-sempai fast tell him it's about Ruka and his necklace, after hearing this he ran out of the dormitory as fast as he can on his way he was stopped by Mikan and Natsume. Miski-sensei do you know were Ruka-pyon is asked her teacher in a tired voice, he's with Narumi-kun…oh and do you know where Jinno-sempai is he asked also in a tired voice, he's in class B and thank you she said as she and Natsume ran off to Narumi-sensei's room. When they entered they froze in shocked there right in front of them was Narumi-sensei holding and out unconscious Ruka and with Jinno-sensei acting like a doctor on him, Narumi-sensei! What happen to ruka-pyon asked the now scared brunette, ya Narumi what wrong with Ruka asked Natsume as he and Mikan walked close to Narumi and Ruka. Natsume…Mikan the reason that Ruka is like this and wearing the academy necklace is because he has…another…Alice and it's the most dangerous type there is and it doesn't belong to the dangerous class…it really belongs to the "dangerous-principal class". WHAT!! Shouted both Natsume and Mikan they were both shocked at this how could Ruka have a second Alice. He's been wearing this necklace since he was 3 years old cause that when he's Alice woke up for the first time in his first home before moving it took control of Ruka's body and he destroyed everything there except for his family, Ruka doesn't remember this because once he's done with his Alice he's will pass out and forget everything that happened but he'll have nightmare's about it, and that's the hole story said Narumi-sensei in a sad voice as he hide his face with he's bangs, Mikan was sad cause of Ruka-pyon's childhood and Natsume was shocked he couldn't move his best friend went threw the same thing that he went threw but he couldn't remember it unless he went to sleep he felt so sorry for he's friend, Narumi-sensei…he asked what exactly is Ruka's second Alice anyway he asked in a sad tone, oh…that's right I didn't tell you it's…the…demon-Alice! Said Narumi-sensei. Natsume and Mikan were frightened, Ruka had a demon-Alice, and what terrible power could it have, um…Narumi-sensei…what does Ruka's Alice look like asked Natsume as he was hiding his face oh…well if Ruka were to use it a black shadow will cover his entire body during the transformation…when its done, Ruka would have huge black wings his hair would be down to his back or knees and he would be wearing a black ki formed in a ninja-kimono-style way and he would have sharp fangs with narrow red and black eyes said Narumi-sensei even getting frighten when he described it, Mikan and Natsume looked down and there eyes were wide open. Then out of now where Hotaru and Surmire entered the room, here are your papers Narumi-sensei…Oh No Ruka-kun!!! Shouted Hotaru as she ran towards her animal lover, KYA! What happened to Ruka-sama also shouted Surmire as she ran toward Natsume and Mikan and asked what happened to Ruka-sama. About 15 minutes later Natsume, Mikan and Narumi-sensei finished explaining what happened to Ruka and also by the time Ruka was placed in Narumi-sensei's bed with a wet towel on he's head and still hasn't woken up yet, also Hotaru had tears in her eyes and Mikan is comforting her cause her loveable animal lover was not well and she doesn't know what to do, so they all waited till Ruka woke up. The next morning Natsume was still worried about Ruka cause it's been 2 days and he still hasn't woken up yet and everyone else went to the doctors to see if anything was wrong with him, Natsume was about to get up from he's but a hand grabbed his wrested and he turned around quickly to see his best friend with his eye lids a little open, …Natsume… where am I said he's friend in a weak voice RUKA!! Are you okay said Natsume as he holded on t his hand and felt his forehead, ya…I'm okay just tired…Natsume sorry about running off before said Ruka as he hided his face with his bangs, ya about that…Narumi-sensei told me why you did said Natsume as he walked towards Ruka. WHAT!! He told you…so now you know huh…said Ruka as he sat up and tightening he's grip on he's blanket, ya so…you have another Alice....said Natsume but before he could continued he's friend asked…wait did he tell you what it was he asked again, ya he did so it's a Demon-Alice huh sound intriguing said his friend as he sat back down on he's chair, umm…Natsume did Narumi-sensei tell you about my past said Ruka as he sat up and brought his knees to his chest and hide his face yeah he did say Natsume as he got up and sat on the bed and patted Ruka's head, I hate it…my Alice I hate it so much…it hurt so many people said Ruka as he started crying and hide his face even more. Hey its okay it happened to me too once said Natsume as he stroked Ruka's back, it's not the same! It happened more then once it happened when I was 3 and it stopped when I was 6 said Ruka as he pulled the blanket to cover his knees and cried even more Natsume was in complete shock he never knew his best friend had a terrible past that was worse then his. Then a couple minutes later Narumi-sensei and everyone came in the room to check on Ruka. Ruka-pyon your awake said Mikan-chan, it was a good thing Ruka stopped crying awhile ago, yeah are you okay now Ruka do you need so medicine for your headache said Narumi as he walked over to Ruka and felt his forehead with his right hand, um…yeah said Ruka in a soft sad voice okay stay here and ill go get some that last for about 2 to 5 hours said Narumi as he ran to his bathroom to get the tablets, a couple minutes later Narumi came back in with 2 tablets and a glass of water and gave it to Ruka. Ruka put the tablets in his mouth and took the glass of water and swallowed the tablets then he looked back up at everybody and puts on a fake smile the somebody knocks on the door, hey Narumi you there said persona sure come in said Narumi as he looked at the door just then a nerve struck in Ruka and the threw the blankets over him, Ruka what's the matter said Narumi in a worried voice Ruka peeked out a bit an put his index finger to his lip and told him to hush about him being here, then Persona enters the room and walks over to the group, Narumi do you now where Ruka Nogi is the elementary principal wants him now in his private study Narumi quickly gulped no Persona I have not seen him since class said Narumi as hoped Persona would believe him okay then but if you do…MODIFI ME PERSONALY said Persona as he left the room. Then Ruka came out from out of the cover shuddering a little Narumi came over and asked Ruka why does Persona and the principal want you, ya Ruka why does he want you said Natsume in a kind-arrogance voice, b-because…he…knows…my…Alice necklace…is not on…so…he wants me for himself said Ruka as piles of tears poured out of Ruka's eyes, then ever pair of eyes in the room widen cause they all new what that meant it was just like Natsume but only worse, Narumi then went over to Ruka a globed him into a hug and let Ruka burry his head in his shoulder and continued to cry. 2 hours later Ruka had calmed down and was hiding in Narumi-sensei's blankets while everyone else was figuring out how to keep the principal and Persona from finding Ruka, so…what are we going to do about Ruka said Narumi as he sat on his chair he can stay with me said Natsume as he leaned on the window as he looked outside before he shut the curtain before anyone spots Ruka. Everyone sat at the table wondering what we can do to help Ruka; Natsume kept taking glances between his friends and his sleeping friend that lay on his teacher's bed. So what are we going to do Persona and the principal? They both want Ruka for his Alice said Mikan as she took a sip of her tea, simple we keep Ruka away from them said Natsume as he put his cup of tea down. Just then Ruka woke up gasping for air and by accident his power made a burn in the wall in from of him, Ruka are you okay shouted everyone in the room as they sat up and some walked over to him yah sorry just a nightmare said Ruka as he waved his hands back and forth looking embarrassed, wow…so that's your power Ruka said Hotaru as she and Permy looked at the attack that Ruka made on the wall. Yeah sorry about that said Ruka as he looked very nervous.

To Be Continued ^-^

AN/ I Hope u enjoyed it this was the first fanfic I ever made Don't worry ill update my stories every 2-3 days


	2. AUTHORSNOTE

Hello everyone.

okay lately, i've been reviewing all my stories as well as my original ones that i've been working on lately and i've been slowly getting better at my writing and making my stories better.

and that's is mostly why i haven't been updating for a while. but i' haven't completely given up on my stories just yet, and will get around to them very soon, it may take awhile since school is coming back up and this is my last year in high school. but i will be taking a creative writing course in my last semester so i may get time to work on them there.

Right now i'm working on my Original story 'Poison Heart' which is written in a proper writing style and is easy to understand, because i'm getting better. but i'm still writing down ideas for my stories on here and i'm free to hear any of your ideas if you want anything interesting to happen


End file.
